The combination of L-778123, a potent inhibitor of human farnesyl-protein transferase, and paclitaxel, a widely used chemotherapeutic agent used to treat a number of tumors, will be studied. The main objective is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of the drug combination and evaluate efficacy.